sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Астрофизика и данные астрономов
Вопрос, который ставит меня в тупик: «Сумасшедший я или все остальные?» '' А.Эйнштейн'' Астрофизика началась с применения стандартных физических законов для описания внутреннего строения изучаемых ею объектов - далеких и таинственных звёзд - в то время, когда о них более ничего не было известно кроме того, что они существуют. Прогресс техники астрономических измерений в последние десятилетия выявил существование различных зависимостей, которые связывают между собой физические параметры звезд. О существовании большинства этих зависимостей ранее не было известно. К сегодняшнему дню таких зависимостей накопилось уже около десятка - это зависимости температура-радиус-светимость-масса тесных двойных звезд, спектры сейсмических колебаний Солнца, распределение звезд по массе, зависимость магнитных полей звезд от их моментов и скоростей вращения и т.д. Все эти зависимости определяются явлениями, происходящими внутри звезд.thumb|Сравнение с данными астрономических измерений результатов вычислений, проведенных с учетом ГИЭП. Радиус звезды в зависимости от ее массы (в солнечных единицах). Кажется очевидным, что главная задача современной астрофизики - это построение теории звезд, дающей объяснение этим зависимостям. Теория внутреннего строения звезд должна опираться на эти количественные данные как на краевые условия. Однако в современрной физике звезд принят более умозрительный подход: детально разрабатываются качественные теории звезд, которые не доводятся до таких количественных оценок, которые можно было бы сравнить с данными астрономов. Все делается так, как будто бы новые зависимости параметров звезд и Солнца, измеренные астрономами в последние десятилетия, не существуют. Современная физика звезд, вместо изучения фундаментальных закономерностей звездного строения, при этом подменяется классификацией звезд по физическим параметрам, таким как массы, плотности, температуры, светимости, магнитные поля и т.д., и по своей методологии и сущности сильно напоминает ботанику. Конечно о существовании зависимостей звездных параметров, измеренных астрономами, известно астрофизическому сообществу. Однако в современной астрофизике принято, не найдя им объяснения,относить их к разряду эмпирических и полагать, что они в объяснении вообще не нуждаются. Так около ста лет известно о существовании так называемой эмпирической зависимости светимости звезд от их температуры - диаграммы Герцшпрунга-Рассела - однако количественного объяснения ей не найдено. Причина, которая мешает объяснить эти зависимости, обусловлена неправильным выбором исходного постулата современной астрофизики.thumb|Сравнение с данными астрономических измерений результатов вычислений, проведенных с учетом ГИЭП. Температура на поверхности звезды в зависимости от ее массы (в солнечных единицах). Несмотря на то, что все современные астрофизики исходят из того, что внутризвездной материей является плазма, исторически получилось так, что при построении теории звездного интерьера не принимается во внимание электрическая поляризация плазмы, которая должна возникнуть внутри звезд под действием их гравитационного поля. Современная астрофизика считает, что гравитационно-индуцированная электрическая поляризация (ГИЭП) внутризвездной плазмы мала и ее не нужно учитывать в расчетах, также как эта поляризация не учитывалась в расчетах на более раннем этапе развития астрофизики, когда о плазменном строении звезд еще не было известно. Однако плазма - электрически поляризуемая среда, и исключение из расчетов эффекта ГИЭП ничем не оправдано. Более того, без учета ГИЭП в равновесии звездного вещества невозможно построить теорию, которая была бы способна объяснить данные астрофизических измерений. thumb|Сравнение с данными астрономических измерений результатов вычислений, проведенных с учетом ГИЭП. а) измеренный спектр сейсмических колебаний солнечной поверхности. б) расчетный спектр колебаний ядра звезды, сформированного за счет эффекта ГИЭП. Учет ГИЭП позволяет получить теоретическое объяснение для наблюденных астрономами зависимостейB.V.Vasiliev Why spontaneous electric polarization can arise inside cosmic bodies? Nuovo Cimento B. 1997. Vol. 112. pp.1361-1372.B.V.Vasiliev The gravity-induced electric polarization of electron-nuclear plasma and related astrophysical effects Nuovo Cimento B. 2001. Vol. 116. pp. 617-634.. Так на рисунках показано сравнение измеренных астрономами зависимостей радиусов и поверхностных температур от массы звезд (выраженных в солнечных единицах) с результатами расчетов модели звезды, в которой учтен эффект ГИЭП. Основанный на ГИЭП расчет собственных колебаний Солнца позволяет объяснить наблюдаемый спектр сейсмических колебаний солнечной поверхности Christensen-Dalsgaard, J. ''Stellar oscillation [[Institut for Fysik og Astronomi, Aarhus Universitet|''Institut for Fysik og Astronomi, Aarhus Universitet]]. ( 2003). и данные измерений магнитных моментов всех объектов Солнечной системы, а также ряда звезд. Blackett P.M.S Nature (1947) v.159, p.658Sirag S.-P. Nature (1979) v.275, p.535B.V.Vasiliev Can the existence of the magnetic moments of cosmic bodies be explained by internal spontaneous electric polarization? Nuovo Cimento B (1996) v.110 pp.381—389 . В целом, учет эффекта ГИЭП позволяет thumb|Набюдаемые значения магнитных моментов космических тел в зависимости от их моментов вращения. Прямая линия - эффект, предсказываемый теорией ГИЭП.получить объяснение всем данным астрономических измерений, построив модель звезды, в которой ее радиус, масса и температура выражаются соответствующими отношениями фундаментальных констант, а индивидуальность звезд определяется двумя параметрами - зарядовым и массовым числом ядер, из которых составлена внутризвездная плазма. Важной характерной чертой модели звезды, построенной с учетом ГИЭП, является отсутствие коллапса на конечной стадии развития звезды, а также "черных дыр" , получающихся в результате такого коллапса. Ссылки * Б.В.Васильев: Астрофизика с точки зрения физика, М.: Lennex Corp, 2012http://read.ru/id/3193826/ * О теории внутреннего строения звезд с учетом эффекта ГИЭП